


First (ish) Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, so this happened, the Delancey bros deserve some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morris and Oscar haven't celebrated in years. This is the first time they have since everything went downhill....





	

Three years.  
It'd been three years since their last family Christmas.  
Three years since a small, tight-knit family sat around a pine tree, with mugs of hot chocolate in front of them. Three years since Christmas songs were sung. Three years since the children went to bed in fleece pyjamas, with smiles on their faces.  
It'd been three years, and now the children planned to celebrate again.

The Delancey brothers were thirteen and ten when their parents finally gave up on them in SoHo, Manhattan. Oscar, the elder brother, became a guardian to his little brother, Morris, while their parents were off—they didn't know where to find them.  
After a few weeks in a chilly January, the boys found a small home in Manhattan. Heating didn't matter for them; Morris was always cuddling up to Oscar, and gave him heat when it was needed. They learned to cook, and steal some food every few days, and, after a while, Morris was able to get a job as a newsboy.  
Then the boys met Weisel, and Morris had to take a new job, and the boys hated it.  
At least, in the end, they had a bit of a family. Right?

"Os, Weisel's gonna be pissed if he knows you—"  
Oscar was sixteen now; a grown up young man, who could start a fight within seconds. Anyone who met him would think he was heartless; only Morris really knew how kind he could be. The elder Delancey shushed his brother, as they stood together in their small kitchen, with a few loaves of bread in front of them.  
"I don't care if he's mad. We've never had a good celebration, and you know it."  
He had a point, and Morris couldn't help but smile softly.  
Weisel was gone, on 'business', he said, leaving the boys alone. They knew he'd do this, and they knew that when he was gone, we wasn't bound to return for a few weeks. Morris started saving the money he'd gotten from the newsboys since September, and Oscar looked for coins around the home.  
With about ten dollars, they could make their own Christmas feast, and they could celebrate.  
"So, what'd you buy?" Morris, a lanky, blond teenager, leaned against his brother, tired but happy. He cut the loaves of bread in even slices with one of his pocket knives (Weisel had knives in a secret part of the home, and the boys had no idea where), while Oscar looked through the cupboards above them. He pulled out packages of sorts of food with ease, and set them down with the bread. Morris peaked at the food, and smiled. "Pepperoni. That ain't Christmas-ish, but it's good."  
The elder brother grinned, and sorted out the other food. "I got us crackers, too," he added. "The salted kind, the ones Weisel never lets us eat. And cocoa powder—is the kettle still working?"  
This seemed unreal to the boys. It was like a dream. A dream they just never wished to wake up from.  
Morris looked around for the tea kettle, and smiled when he finally found it. "Yea, should work." He set it down on the oven, while he waited for Oscar to finish with making supper.  
"Hey, Os?"  
"Yeah, Mo?"  
"Thanks."  
—  
The night passed quick, but they enjoyed every moment. Oscar sang Christmas tunes he'd heard his mother sing, while Morris lied on his stomach on the floor, finishing the crackers and a third mug of cocoa. Before they knew it, the clock in town struck midnight; the holiday was over.  
Morris got off the floor slowly, and brushed the crumbs off his shirt. He held his hand out to his brother; he had a tired look in his eyes. "Oscar?"  
The brother followed after him, and took his little brother's hand—they used to always to that on Christmas; hold hands as they walked to their shared room, and then, Oscar read to Morris, and it was always perfect. "Yes, Morris?"  
"Can you read to me? Just for old times sake?"  
He showed a smile; a childish grin, but he looked so happy and joyous, so how could Oscar say no? It'd been forever since they had one happy night.  
"As long as it ain't some stupid book, sure, little brother."  
They never ran to their room as fast as then—God, that day was everything to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first Newsies fanfic and I'm excited to share it with you guys! Please review!
> 
> My Tumblr: [spottyboyconlon](http://spottyboyconlon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
